Nacional
|- | colspan="2" |''Current season'' |} Club Nacional de Football (Spanish pronunciation: nasjoˈnal de ˈfutbol) is a sports institution from Uruguay, founded on 14 May 1899 in Montevideo, as a result of the fusion between Uruguay Athletic Club and Montevideo Fútbol Club.3Although its main focus is football, the club hosts many other activities including basketball, futsal, tennis, cycling, volleyballand chess. In the domestic league, Nacional won the championship 46 times, being the last the 2016 transition championship. Nacional is the most successful club in Uruguay in terms of number of league titles.4 At international level, Nacional has won 21 titles, nine of them recognised by FIFA and CONMEBOL5 that include threeCopa Libertadores. In this tournament, Nacional is the all-time leader with 553 points.6 Nacional also won three Copa Intercontinental, becoming the first unbeaten three times world champion. In addition, Nacional is the only Uruguayan team that won the Copa Interamericana (two times)7 and the Recopa Sudamericana, competition in which is the first champion (1989).8 Besides, Nacional won four Copa de Honor Cousenier,9 three Copa Aldao10 two Tie Cup,11 and one Copa Escobar-Gerona,12 all of them organized by Argentine and Uruguayan Associations together. Nacional is identified with the white, blue and red colours inspired by the flag of Uruguay's national hero José Gervasio Artigas.13 In spite of hosting some games at the Montevideo's city property Estadio Centenario, Nacional plays most of its home matches at the Parque Central, located in the La Blanqueada neighbourhood and popularly known as El Parque, where on 13 July 1930 Belgium and the United States played one of the two opening games of the 1930 FIFA World Cup, and where Argentina and Brazil, among others, made their debut in FIFA World Cup. Besides, Parque Central was the only venue in the 1923 and 1924 edition of the Copa América.14 Nacional has fierce rivalries with many clubs, notably with cross-town team Peñarol, in clashes known as El clásico del fútbol uruguayo.15 According to CONMEBOL, Nacional was the Uruguayan team with the best international performance in the 2007–2012 period.16 Also, according to IFFHS, it was the best Uruguayan team of the 2001–2012 period and the tenth of the continent.17 In February 2013, Nacional reached 60,000 associates18 Contents hide * 1History ** 1.1Foundation and first years ** 1.2International tours and success ** 1.3The show team: 1932–43 ** 1.4International achievements ** 1.5Recent history * 2Stadium * 3Supporters ** 3.1The First "Hincha" ** 3.2"The biggest flag of the world" * 4Nicknames * 5Players ** 5.1Current squad ** 5.2Out on loan *** 5.2.1Records *** 5.2.2World Champion players * 6Notable coaches * 7Honours ** 7.1Domestic *** 7.1.1Other ** 7.2International *** 7.2.1International friendlies ** 7.3Youth Tournaments * 8Other sports ** 8.1Basketball ** 8.2Cycling ** 8.3Tennis ** 8.4Volleyball *** 8.4.1Men (9) *** 8.4.2Women (4) ** 8.5Women's football ** 8.6Official national tournaments (12) *** 8.6.1Other national tournaments (3) *** 8.6.2International friendly tournaments (1) *** 8.6.3Youth tournaments (3) ** 8.7Futsal ** 8.8Affiliate FIFUSA – AMF / FUdeFS *** 8.8.1Official national tournaments (10) *** 8.8.2Official international tournaments(1) ** 8.9Affiliate FIFA / AUF *** 8.9.1Official national tournaments (23) *** 8.9.2Official international tournaments (1) * 9References * 10External links